Center Stage
by Theoretical-Optimist
Summary: Hermione gets some advice from Cedric and discovers that maybe she does want her own time in the spotlight. Written for Round 3 of THC (year three)


House: Gryffindor

Position: HoH

Category: Additional (Discovering you're not who you thought you were)

Prompt: Hermione and Cedric

Word Count: 700

Beta: Shiba

* * *

Hermione ran down the corridor as fast as her overloaded bag would allow. Flying around a blind corner, her momentum was suddenly halted by a solid mass. Hermione prepared herself for a collision with the stone floor, but instead found herself caught in a strong embrace.

Looking into the face of her rescuer, Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Cedric. It's lucky that you've got such quick reflexes or that would have hurt."

Cedric smiled. "No thanks necessary. Just be more careful, yeah?" He glanced down at the books that had tumbled out of her bag. " _Fantastic Beasts?"_ he read the title in a questioning tone.

"I'm trying to help Harry out with his egg. We can't make heads or tails of the clue."

"Harry's lucky to have a friend like you helping him out."

"It's within the rules of the competition to seek advice from your peers," Hermione defended.

Cedric shook his head. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I wish my friends would help me out."

"They don't?"

"They're great for cheering me on, but to be honest, I'm more advanced than they are in most areas of magic. I don't mean to sound conceited but-"

"I get it," Hermione said. "I was labeled the "Brightest Witch of My Age" when I was a first year."

"I've heard." Cedric grinned. "Do you reckon you'll sign up for the Tournament when you are of age? Or are you going to be like Potter and sneak in early?"

"Harry didn't-" Hermione stopped herself because he'd never have believed that Harry was innocent of duping the Goblet of Fire. "I don't think I'm right for the Tournament."

"Why not? You're brilliant."

"Thanks. But the Tournament is about so much more than books and cleverness. Someone like you or Harry entering or even winning? Sure. But me?"

"Yes, you." Cedric stared at her. "If the rumors are to be believed, you accomplished things as a first year that many full grown wizards can't even contemplate. You brewed polyjuice potion as a second year and, let me tell you, many N.E.W.T. level students are incapable of doing that."

"I screwed that up though and wound up given myself cat ears and a tail."

"And that's the reason the whole school knows about your skills. You successfully brewed an advanced potion well before any of your peers would even dream of it. I'm sure you've accomplished countless other things that set you above every other person in your year- including Harry. So why do you think you're incapable of representing Hogwarts at a future Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

Hermione tried to formulate her argument about why she was a terrible choice for a Hogwarts Champion, but her internal reasoning was failing her. A Tri-Wizard Champion should be smart and she had that in spades. A Champion should be brave and yet cautious at the same time. If her adventures with Harry and Ron over the past few years had taught her anything, it was that she was courageous even in the face of danger. And she'd managed to keep them alive and mostly uninjured throughout everything, so that had to count for something.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I just never thought of myself like that. I never pictured I'd be the one to stand out in front of the crowd and win the day. That's all Harry."

' _And Ron, too_ ,' she thought to herself. Ron desperately wanted the fame and accolades that seemed to fall at Harry's feet. But the question was did she want them, too? For the first time, she considered that maybe she did.

"If it's not something you'd want for yourself, that's fine. Not everyone enjoys being at the center of the stage. But don't ever let yourself think that you're incapable of doing it. If you were to enter when you're seventeen, I'd wager that you rack up enough points to win the whole thing before the second challenge ended."

Hermione warmed at the vote of confidence. "I'll think about it."

Cedric smiled. "You do that. And tell Potter good luck in working out that ruddy egg."

"I will," Hermione said before she rushed down the hall once more.


End file.
